1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to residential in-swinging double entrance doors and more particularly to a strut, placed horizontally at the mid hinge point of said doors, which effectively resists deflection of said doors against wind loading.
2. Prior Art
Patents of interest in this field are generally that of stronger door construction, stronger glass panes, and more recently, opening coverings, such as corrugated steel or Lexan and even plywood panels. In-swinging double doors, consisting of one “active” and one “inactive” door are especially vulnerable to wind loading because of the method of securing the inactive door with small diameter pins at the top of the header and at the threshold.
The APPLICANTS search of other PRIOR ART could only discover Patents of David K. Wegner U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,606, dated Dec. 19, 2000, J. M. Grisham U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,877, dated January 1998, W. Marko U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,758, dated March 1998, and R. Brenner U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,407, dated April 1998, all of which have relevance to that of strengthening GARAGE OVERHEAD DOORS utilizing either horizontal or vertical wind load struts. No PATENTED struts, having a similar embodiment and intended use as that of my invention, were discovered.